


Walking On Sunshine

by silveriris



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Tumblr Prompt, merribela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/pseuds/silveriris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there’s something magical about Isabela…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking On Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Age is not mine.  
> A/N: from the “send me a song and a ship/character and I’ll write a drabble based on them” thing on tumblr. I got Walking On Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves for Isabela/Merrill. Originally posted on my blog: http://flore-purpureo.tumblr.com/post/133883115973/walking-on-sunshine-by-katrina-and-the-waves  
> I want nothing but sunshine and rainbows for them, but I can’t write fluffy things and that’s why this is so short.

„I missed you,” Isabela says with so much warmth in her honey eyes Merrill can hardly believe this incredible woman is looking at _her_.

Merrill’s face burns  as the pirate pulls her closer for a kiss. Lacking Isabela’s confidence, sometimes she wonders why the woman chose her. There are so many amazing people around them; there’s Hawke, or Varric, or Aveline. But Merrill…

Well, Merrill is Merrill. Just an elf. Incredibly, when she’s with Isabela, it doesn’t really matter.

It’s _admiral_ Isabela now, though she didn’t change much. She only wears a big hat now, Merrill tried wearing it once. When the hat is on her head it looks funny, but when it’s on Isabela’s head it transforms into the most majestic hat Merrill has ever seen in her life. Maybe it’s a magic trick. Then again, Isabela looks amazing in everything.

Helping elves trying to live in this blighted city is never easy. Although problems in the Alienage keep her busy, every time Isabela sails away on her wonderful ship, something wakes up inside Merrill, and it _aches_. It’s a similar kind of pain she felt when Tamlen was lost, but so much stronger that at times she thinks that maybe one day her heart will shatter into pieces.

When they are together, she can still feel this distant aching but it’s _pleasant_ , like sunshine on her skin. Again, Merrill wonders if there’s magic involved. Or maybe there’s something magical about Isabela, something she can’t explain.

Kirkwall feels empty, especially when Merrill comes back to her tiny home after a long day. Keeper Marethari once told her she should be more patient, and Merrill tries, hoping she won’t disappoint anymore. She waits for Isabela, only sometimes feeling utterly alone but never hopeless. Knowing the Queen of the Eastern Seas will come back to her gives her enough hope to survive even when something bad happens. And bad things happen a lot because it’s Kirkwall, but Merrill got used to this place long time ago.

Isabela always comes back, she has to or else… Merrill isn’t sure. She knows, however, that one day instead of promising to wait, she’ll go with Isabela who will take her far away, and they’ll live happily ever after no matter what. There’s enough heroes and champions to deal with whatever threatens this world.

Perhaps one day she’ll be ready to leave everything behind. Now Merrill is simply glad to enjoy Isabela’s company for a little while.


End file.
